Mon amitié en remède contre ta solitude
by diana yg
Summary: Yassen Gregorovitch en a enfin terminé avec le milieu du crime. Tournant le dos à son passé et envisageant l' avenir sans crainte il entame une nouvelle vie en Angleterre. Pourtant cette vie paisible ne sera qu'éphémère : une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir va briser sa tranquillité, pire, Alex Rider s'ajoutera aussi à l'équation. Yassen peut dire adieu à sa sérénité.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Spoilers :** Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont vu que le film Alex Rider ou qui n'ont pas lu le 4eme tome ou les autres, je révèle plusieurs éléments de l'intrigue !

**Note :** Pour des raisons de cohérence du récit, dans cette fiction Yassen Gregorovitch a 33 ans, "la jeune fille" dont vous saurez le nom plus tard a 17ans et demi et il en va de même pour notre Alex Rider.

L'histoire se situe après le 4eme tome d'Alex Rider Jeu de tueur.

Mon amitié en remède contre ta solitude

Chapitre I : Dans un autre pays , dans un autre temps.

La ville s'engouffrait dans un brouhaha matinal aspiré lui-même dans un doux parfum de fraîcheur.

L'hiver avait commencé et Yassen Gregorovitch avait fini de meubler son logement. Il avait au départ opté pour une décoration sobre et stricte mais il s'était ravisé en songeant que parmi toutes les résidences qu'il possédait dans le monde, c'était dans celle-ci qu'il allait passer le plus de temps.

Il voulait s'établir dans ce pays dont son défunt ami lui avait tant parlé.

Il ne regrettait pas Saint-Pétersbourg: la Russie lui avait laissé le goût amer de l'amertume, une nostalgie trop grise pour pouvoir profiter de sa retraite largement anticipée.

A trente- trois ans le Russe avait pris la décision de quitter le milieu du criminel auquel il s'était lié depuis son adolescence. La vie d'un tueur à gage s'écourtait plus vite que celle des autres, l'avait prévenu son mentor.

A présent qu'il était parvenu à s'enrichir considérablement et ce malgré l'échec de sa dernière mission, il tardait à Yassen de profiter du temps qui lui restait à vivre.

Ce changement de mode de vie débutait dans cette maison.

Il l'avait achetée sur un coup de coeur, c'était une demeure colossale pour un seul homme,elle était dotée de trois chambres dont chacune avait sa salle de bain privée et son propre dressing, un salon, un bureau, une cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger, une cave à vin, un grenier et un garage qui pouvait contenir deux voitures.

Il lui restait à décider de ce qu'il allait faire des deux chambres restantes. S'il avait l'espoir de recevoir des invités, il les aurait laissées comme telles pour en faire des chambres d'amis; mais un tueur professionnel comptait plus de victimes que d'amis.

Le Russe vivait bien sa solitude. Il s'y était préparé depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents. John Rider était parvenu à tracer un chemin dans son coeur avec peine mais à sa mort Yassen s'était résolu à ne plus jamais créer de nouveaux liens avec quiconque.

Finalement, il décida que rien ne le pressait d'encombrer les deux dernières pièces qui restaient disponibles.

Il avait le choix pour en faire une salle de sport ou une salle de cinéma mais ces idées le dérangeaient, malgré son désir de solitude , Yassen voulait éviter que toutes ses activités se déroulent au sein de son logement. Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air de temps en temps et non pas de se terrer chez lui, prisonnier de ses propres habitudes. Il avait assez été coupé du monde au court de sa vie.

Après avoir fini de ranger emballages. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la décoration de chaque pièce; il s'y sentait bien. C'était confortable et même chaleureux. Il en était satisfait. Il prit une douche, s'habilla chaudement et sortit faire un tour en ville.

Il avait renoncé à prendre sa voiture et prenait plaisir à marcher sans savoir précisément où il voulait se rendre malgré le froid.

Il marchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsqu'un événement inattendu l'arrêta.

Il s'apprêtait à traverser le trottoir quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Il n'y fit pas attention dans un premier temps, après tout il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville. Mais son instinct, qui ne le trompait jamais, lui disait que c'était son attention qui était sollicitée. Il tourna juste la tête dans un premier temps.

Il ne vit personne derrière lui à part une jeune fille, apparemment sans abris. Il se dit qu'il s'était peut-être trompé après tout. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit :

-Je vous trouve bien méprisant pour un ancien sans abris.

Cette fois-ci il se retourna pour de bon.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait été dans la même situation qu'elle il y a de cela des années? Aujourd'hui il portait des vêtements luxueux, il vivait dans un autre pays et tout ceux qui avaient récemment entendu parlé de lui le croyaient soit mort ou du moins porté disparu. Les autres le craignaient et n'auraient jamais osé s'adresser à lui de la sorte.

Yassen affronta la jeune fille du regard.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle lui souriait. elle le regardait comme s'il s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Pire, comme s'il avait été un ami qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

Un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps refoulé vint le percuter de plein fouet.

_Il avait dix-huit ans. Depuis cinq ans il voyageait par ses propres moyens, autrement dit illégalement, à travers tout le pays. On lui avait dit de retrouver une organisation du nom de Scorpia mais il ne pouvait tout de suite se présenter à eux. _

_Il fallait qu'il se présente sous un meilleur état: il était malade et souffrait de malnutrition. Il n'avait plus la force de travailler._

_Ses anciens employeurs étaient sûrs qu'il allait finir par mourir de faim et de froid. Il était épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement. Alors il s'était résigné._

_Durant toute sa période de détresse Yassen Gregorovitch s'était refusé à demander l'aumône. Il considérait ce geste comme une humiliation ultime. Sa signifiait dépendre de la charité des autres et c'était abandonner son sort à autrui. _

_Il n'avait plus le choix, il ne lui restait plus aucune force pour effectuer même le travaille le plus simple. _

_Il s'assit dans un coin à peu près sec et se couvrit avec le peu de vêtement qu'il avait dans son sac à dos. Plusieurs passants défilèrent, certains le regardaient avec pitié sans rien lui donner, d'autres l'insultaient et rare étaient ceux qui déposaient une petite pièce près de lui. _

_Le Russe décida qu'il devait opter pour une stratégie plus agressive s'il voulait avoir les moyens de s'acheter de la nourriture. Il interpellait les passants qui étaient les plus susceptibles de lui venir en aide. _

_Puis il vit une femme. Elle avait tout d'une dame de la bourgeoisie, elle portait avec fierté des bijoux et des vêtements que seules les personnes d'une certaine caste pouvaient s'offrir dans ce pays. _

_Yassen l'avait vu sortir de chez le traiteur, ranger son argent dans son sac. Il devait l'interpeller. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide mais semblait être ralentie par quelque chose qui la retenait. Quand elle s'approcha, il vit qu'elle traînait par la main une fillette d'à peine trois ans. _

_La femme le toisa en passant devant lui, Yassen eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'entendit répliquer :_

_-Je n'ai rien pour vous. _

_Il sourit pour lui-même. Qu'espérait-il après tout? Ses pensées furent interrompues par des cris et des larmes: la petite fille s'était retrouvée projetée sur le sol dure lorsque sa mère avait voulu accélérer la cadence._

_Yassen se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il la porta et la posa sur ses deux jambes. Elle n'avait rien mis à part quelques égratignures._

_La fillette tenait une sucette dans sa main, elle n'était plus intéressée par sa sucrerie ni par ses blessures, ses grands yeux étaient captivés par le visage de Yassen. _

_La mère mit fin à cette rêverie enfantine en arrachant violement la fillette des mains du Russe. _

_-Dépêche -toi donc ! lui Cria t-elle. _

_A la grande surprise du Russe, la petite fille se débattit et se retourna vers lui. Elle eût alors un geste adorable: elle lui tendit sa petite sucette déjà entamée. _

_-Prends si t'en veux? lui proposa t-elle. _

_C'était l'attention la plus sympathique qu'on lui avait témoignée depuis qu'il vivait dans la rue. _

_Yassen hocha la tête en souriant. La petite demoiselle fondit en larmes lorsque sa mère la porta pour l'éloigner de lui. _

Parmi tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer dans sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il retrouverait cette enfant seize ans plus tard. Il était encore loin de se douter que cette même jeune fille se retrouverait dans la situation misérable dont il avait réussi à se sortir.

Mais depuis cette époque, le coeur du Russe s'était endurci. Il ne lui témoigna aucun signe d'amitié, il garda son visage impénétrable.

Toutefois, comme il n'aimait pas avoir de dette envers quelqu'un, Yassen plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et en retira une liasse de billet.

-Prends-toi une chambre d'hôtel ou rentre chez toi, la vie dans la rue n'est pas une aventure pour toi, conseilla le Russe en déposant les billets près d'elle.

Loin de se vexer, l'adolescente lui répondit :

-Un bonbon m'aurait suffi.

Le Russe continua son chemin tandis que la jeune femme le regardait disparaître dans la foule. Elle sentait qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je serai là où tes pas te guident.

Yassen Gregorovitch se considérait comme un être égoïste et il en éprouvait aucune culpabilité.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de raisonner en terme de bien et de mal depuis fort longtemps. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord, pas plus qu'il n'éprouvait le besoin de se justifier.

Cependant, pour une personne qui ne témoignait aucun intérêt pour autrui, hormis pour ceux qui se proposaient de le payer pour commettre un méfait, Yassen était assez préoccupé.

Décidément la jeune fille avait réussi à capter son attention bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Lorsque le Russe sortit de nouveau en ville, il se garda d'emprunter le même chemin pour ne pas la croiser de nouveau. Cette anticipation démontrait néanmoins qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Ou du moins il cherchait à ce que _elle_ le croit.

A en juger par le regard d'aplomb qu'elle lui avait lancé,un regard qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu chez un autre adolescent, le Russe était persuadé que cette petite effrontée n'avait pas suivi ses recommandations.

Ne serait-ce que pour le provoquer, elle aurait pu passer ses journées dehors à attendre qu'il vienne la sermonner, et par la même occasion, obtenir la preuve qu'il avait raison à son sujet.

S'il était de nature plus curieuse, il se serait interrogé sur la raison qui avait pu amener cette fille à mendier. C'était la seule chose que sa formation de tueur lui avait désappris : la curiosité. Il était conditionné pour obéir, avec intelligence certes et non pas aveuglément, mais sans poser de questions. Ses employeurs n'aimaient se justifier des crimes qu'ils commettaient et cette initiative arrangeait Yassen.

Peut-être qu'à force de s'éloigner de ce milieu, il retrouverait peu à peu des qualités qu'il avait cessé d'exprimer. Seulement Yassen n'était pas certain d'être prêt à changer.

S'avouant vaincu à demi, car après tout il avait le droit d'aller ou bon lui semble, il se rendit que les lieux où il avait croisé la jeune fille trois jours plus tôt.

Il l'avait repérée dès le moment où elle lui avait souri. Elle avait espéré le revoir à ne pas en douter.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à feindre la surprise ou à lui signaler qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit encore là.

-Je t'ai donné assez d'argent pour que tu puisses séjourner à l'hôtel et prendre tous tes repas pendant une semaine.

-Vous m'en avez donné assez pour que je puisse me payer deux semaines à l'hôtel en pension complète, rectifia t-elle.

Il préféra lui tourner le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Au moins il aurait essayé.

Yassen occupa sa journée si bien qu'il ne songeait plus à ce qu'allait devenir cette adolescente dans la rue.

Il déjeuna d'abord dans un restaurant luxueux puis il se rendit à une exposition qu'il apprécia moyennement mais dont il acheta tout de même le catalogue.

Malgré la nuit tombée, il décida qu'il préférait plutôt dîner chez lui qu'à l'extérieur, il décida donc de prendre le chemin du retour .

Il faisait de plus en plus froid mais Yassen prenait plaisir à marcher lentement : il était noctambule.

Il aimait l'atmosphère que dégageait la nuit, à l'heure ou la plupart des gens dormaient Yassen lui effectuait diverses activités. Il n'avait besoin que de quatre heures de sommeil et il se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter de la nuit davantage que la plupart des gens.

La nuit était trop courte. La vie aussi.

Le Russe n'avait jamais l'impression profiter autant de la vie que pendant ces moments là.

Son regard parcourait les rues désertes avec ravissement quand il s'arrêta sur une scène troublante.

La jeune fille qu'il n'arrêtait pas de croiser sans le vouloir était de nouveau là. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu du regard rieur et insolent qu'elle lui lançait, il ne lut que de la terreur et de la colère. Et pour cause, elle ne se trouvait pas seule.

Un homme d'une carrure imposante l'empoignait sauvagement. Il avait l'air de vouloir l'emmener avec lui et semblait décidé à ce qu'elle lui obéisse.

Yassen aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de son père ou d'un membre de sa famille qui priait l'adolescente de rentrer au bercail mais aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait se conduire de la sorte pour protéger un enfant.

Il s'approcha vivement et ce qu'il entendit lui confirma ses craintes.

-J'ai du travail pour toi si tu veux, je te donnerai même à manger. Mais il faudra que tu sois très gentille, dit l'homme.

-Lâche-moi sale vieux porc! Hurla la fille.

Elle reçut une gifle. L'homme l'attrapa pas par les épaules mais il fut projeté au sol immédiatement.

Yassen était intervenu et avait exécuté une prise sur lui.

L'adolescente remarqua sa présence avec inquiétude. Elle vit l'homme se relever doucement et jeter un regard noir à Yassen.

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde! Conseilla l'homme.

-Allez- vous en , ordonna Yassen d'une voix douce.

Ce ton calme était plus dangereux que lorsqu'il criait.

L'homme sortit son couteau. Un lame de dix-huit centimètres bien aiguisée.

-Je crois que ce serait toi qui ferait mieux de partir, dit l'homme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-ça j'en doute , répondit le Russe en ouvrant son manteau.

La crosse d'un revolver. Yassen refusait de sortir son arme pour le moment pour au moins deux raisons : il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Pour le moment la rue était déserte mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'un passant ne fréquenterait pas par ce chemin.

En tous cas sa menace parut efficace, le visage de l'homme se décomposa et il s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

La jeune fille qui était restée silencieuse, elle s'avança près de Yassen. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui même en le sachant armé.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il m'aurait...

-Mais tu l'aurais cherché ! Tonna Yassen.

Ce fut comme si il l'avait giflé à son tour.

-Je ... quoi?

-Une adolescente qui traîne toute seule dans les rues à des heures tardives, ça éveille la curiosité des personnes malsaines, lui apprit Yassen.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre dehors! Répliqua la jeune fille. Elle avait encore plus envie de pleurer que lorsque l'autre malfaiteur l'avait agressée.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé l'argent que je t'avais donné? Tu risques ta vie juste parce que tu prends ça pour un jeu.

-Je voulais vous revoir. J'étais sûre que vous reviendriez, avoua t-elle.

-Tu m'as vu à présent. Et à quoi cela t'a avancé? Exposa le Russe.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait raison dans le fond mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait eu besoin de le revoir.

- Tu es responsable de ce qui t'arrivera à partir de maintenant.

Il s'en alla sans se retourner.

Durant plusieurs jours le Russe resta chez lui. Loin d'en profiter pour paresser il s'activa à faire du sport; il avait fini par aménager quelques appareils de musculation dans une partie de la maison. Il continuait de prendre grand soin de sa condition physique, outre que la musculation, Yassen s'imposait de courir au moins une heure par jour.

Il consacrait le reste de son temps libre à la lecture d'oeuvres classique, de manuels de langue et de journaux quotidiens.

Il apprenait par ailleurs à s'accorder du temps pour se rendre la vie plus agréable , par exemple il lui arrivait d'essayer de nouvelles recettes. Il avait pris pour habitude de consommer des repas instantanés ou se faire servir dans des restaurants, mais au vue de son retrait du monde du crime, il jugeait bon d'apprendre enfin à cuisiner de vrais plats.

Au bout d'une semaine, comme il manquait de provisions, il décida de sortir en ville pour effectuer quelques courses. L'air s'était rafraîchit, l'hiver promettait d'être rude, Yassen s'arrêta en chemin pour prendre un café.

Un serveur l'installa et prit sa commande. Yassen jeta un regard autour de lui, la salle était à moitié vide, mais dans une heure elle serait bondée. C'était les vacances scolaires, de nombreux étudiants se manifestaient lors de l'happy hour. Yassen n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser, il voulait juste se réchauffer avant de reprendre la route.

Le serveur apporta sa commande et s'en alla accueillir une nouvelle personne. La porte s'ouvrit et Yassen soupira.

Encore elle.

La jeune fille entra dans la brasserie. Elle semblait totalement frigorifiée, elle avançait doucement, comme si elle avait peur que ses pieds gelés se brisent à chacun de ses pas. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui était un peu sale et un bonnet bleu clair qui couvrait sa chevelure. Ses mitaines étaient de la même couleur que son sac à dos qui contenait toute sa vie.

Puis elle le vit. Malgré la distance, elle croisa son regard ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter, elle se retrouva figée un bref instant.

Yassen détourna le regard. Il préférait l'ignorer plutôt que d'engager la conversation avec elle. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu lui dire? La dernière fois qu' il l'avait vu , il l'avait blessée en l'accusant de se mettre délibérément en danger. Elle non plus ne voudrait sûrement pas lui parler. Pourtant elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je voulais vous rendre votre argent, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais assurée.

Le Russe inclina son regard vers la liasse de billets qu'elle lui tendait avant de lever la tête vers elle.

-C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit?

Elle hocha la tête :

-Non, je voulais vous le rendre depuis l'autre jour mais vous ne m'en aviez pas laissé l'occasion.

Comme Yassen ne récupérait pas les billets, elle les posa sur la table.

-Tu commets une erreur. Je t'ai donné cet argent, il t'appartient. Et tu en as besoin.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et le serveur vint prendre sa commande.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule. C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne peux pas accepter cet argent.

-Tu mendies dehors mais lorsque quelqu'un te fait l'aumône tu te permets de refuser, considéra froidement le Russe .

-Vous ne m'auriez jamais donné cinq cents livres si je ne vous avais pas interpellé.

Le Russe la sonda un moment. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole ce fut pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea t-il.

-Pourquoi je vous ai interpellé? C'est évident, jamais je n'aurais cru vous revoir un jour, encore moins dans ce pays, avait-elle expliqué en un souffle.

-Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu te rappelles aussi bien de moi? Tu devais avoir trois ans lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, tu devrais m'a oublié depuis le temps.

Elle fut à la fois surprise et contente qui lui pose la question.

-A cause de vos yeux, déclara t-elle tout simplement.

-Pardon? Fit le Russe sidéré.

-Ils étaient tellement difficiles à définir, ils sont d'un bleu étrange pas tout à fait clair, presque transparent. Mais vifs. C'est resté dans ma mémoire.

Yassen resta silencieux. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Plusieurs personnes avant elle en avait pensé autant sur son regard étrangement pâle mais en alerte mais peu de gens s'étaient aventurés à le lui dire.

Certaine personne avait un tatouage ou une cicatrice qui les rendaient unique, pour lui c'était ses yeux bleus, pâles et glacés.

- Depuis quand vis -tu ici?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'intéresser aux autres.

-Oublie ce que je viens de te demander. C'était indécent et ça ne me concerne pas, se ravisa le Russe.

-Je vis en Angleterre depuis dix ans mais ça ne fait que six mois que je suis sans domicile. Je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai pas d'amis mais je m'en sors.

Le Russe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers les billets puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Autrefois tu as eu un geste de compassion pour moi. Je n'ai pas oublié. Aujourd'hui considère que je m'acquitte de cette dette. Prends cet argent et trouve un endroit où t'abriter .

-Dans la mesure ou vous aviez vous aussi refusé mon geste, vous n'avez aucune dette envers moi, réfuta l'adolescente.

Le Russe n'essaya plus d'argumenter. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, tant pis pour elle. Il fit signe au serveur, paya l'addition pour eux deux malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu, avoua le Russe d'une voix lointaine. C'était un garçon intelligent, curieux et malin mais il était attiré par le danger. Et il était têtu. Finalement ses qualités lui auront causé du tort. A ta place, je ne prendrai pas exemple sur lui.

-Je suis sûre que vous venez d'inventer tout cela, contesta la jeune fille.

Le Russe haussa les épaules. Il en lui avait déjà trop dit.

Il reprit sa voiture et regagna sa maison. Il rangea ses courses et commença à préparer son repas. Il avait prévu de regarder un film puis bouquiner toute la nuit.

Mais à la tombée de la nuit, il éprouva l'envie de sortir. Il voulait juste se promener sans but, fréquenter les petites ruelles et laisser ses pas le guider. C'était sa manière de se détendre.

Il décida d'emprunter un itinéraire différent, il se serait senti agacé de tomber sur elle encore une fois. En reconnaissant qu'elle l'énervait, Yassen s'interrogea sur la raison. Après tout rien ne l'obligeait de se sentir concerné par cette adolescente.

A cause d'Alex, souffla une petite voix en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fils de John Rider quand il la voyait.

Il avait sauvé Alex comme il avait pu. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Yassen sentait qu'il avait échoué quelque part et il s'en voulait.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait essayé d'aider cette jeune fille. Mais elle était trop fière et trop têtue. Comme Alex.

Lorsqu'il avait choisi de vivre en Angleterre , il avait espéré le revoir. Mais quand il était passé devant la maison d'Alex, il constata qu'il avait déménagé. Et comme il était censé ne plus être en vie, il ne pouvait pas mener ses recherches aussi activement qu'auparavant pour rechercher l'adolescent.

Tout ce que Yassen espérait c'était qu'Alex n'avait pas été envoyé une nouvelle fois en mission par le MI6.

Quand il s'était sur le point de mourir, Yassen avait révélé un secret au jeune espion. Une vérité à propos de son père et il lui communiqué une piste : Scorpia.

Si Alex l'avait écouté, il se pouvait qu'il soit à Venise à ce moment même, à l'écart du MI6. Il était en sécurité en quelque sorte, pensait Yassen même s'il redoutait qu'Alex suive les traces de son père. John Rider ne l'aurait jamais toléré.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le Russe ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait vu la jeune fille pour la première fois.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas contrôler ses actes. Il en était à la fois ébranlé et surpris. Il n'y avait personne au devant, une partie de lui aurait été rassuré de la voir à cet endroit. Peut- être qu'elle avait fait encore une mauvaise rencontre? Yassen rebroussa vivement le chemin lorsqu'un bruit l'arrêta.

Il aiguisa tous ses sens pour identifier la provenance et la nature du bruit.

C'était quelqu'un qui pleurait. Il entendit un reniflement et avança tout doucement. La rue était propre mais encombré, il y avait des baignes à ordure et des cabines téléphoniques, entre les deux, une personne se tenait recroquevillée dans l'ombre.

Yassen reconnut le manteau et les chaussures de la jeune fille.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, elle était assise, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et la tête penché vers ses genoux. Elle ne le voyait pas.

-Que..., commença maladroitement Yassen.

Elle sursauta de peur en l'entendant. Elle le dévisagea rapidement avant de se rassurer. Puis elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses manches sales.

Le Russe remarqua des blessures sur son visage.

-Qui t'as fait ça?

-Personne, répliqua t-elle en se relevant.

Elle n'avait rien de cassé heureusement.

-Qui? Exigea t-il de savoir.

C'était le même ton qu'il employait pour un interrogatoire. Un ton qui ne souffrait pas le silence en guise de réponse.

-Des types. Ils ont dû me voir au restaurant. Ils ont vu l'argent qu'il y avait sur la table et ils m'ont agressée pour me le voler, admit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le Russe continuait de la fixer comme pour prendre une décision.

-Tu es restée ici durant tout ce temps?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle a honte, comprit Yassen. Elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de fort or à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait elle s'enfonçait dans des situations de plus en plus misérables.

-Il faut te soigner, constata Yassen.

-Je ne peux pas me rendre à l'hôpital. C'est risqué pour moi.

Le Russe ne l'obligea pas à s'expliquer. Il était déjà passé par là lui aussi. Il était possible qu'elle cherchait à fuir sa famille ou quelqu'un et qu'elle avait peur qu'on la retrouve.

-Suis-moi, ordonna t-il.

Elle n'était pas du genre à obéir aveuglément mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'écouterait.

Il lui inspirait confiance. Il en était sûr, sinon pourquoi elle accepterait de lui parler après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle lui emboîta le pas sans savoir où il l'emmènerait.

Cet homme, bien que froid et solitaire, l'avait sauvée une fois. Il lui avait donné de l'argent sans rien lui demander en retour et il semblait avoir vécu le même calvaire qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal, raisonna t-elle.

Yassen l'invita à entrer chez lui:

-Assis -toi et attends moi, dit Yassen en allumant la cheminée électrique.

Il revint dans le salon avec une trousse se secours. Il imbiba le coton d'alcool et le porta à son visage.

-Aïe, cria t-elle.

-Ne bouge pas, répliqua Yassen.

Quand il eut fini, il rangea les pansements dans la boîte et lui demanda si elle avait faim.

-Non merci, répondit-elle.

-Mais avant de partir, j'aimerai savoir juste une seule chose, reprit la jeune fille.

Comme le Russe attendait qu'elle formule sa demande elle se lança.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

Il la considéra comme quelqu'un si elle avait dit quelque chose d'insensé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répliqua Yassen

Il aurait d'abord pensé qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait emmené chez lui.

-Si. Je ne le répéterais à personne si vous y tenez, dit-elle mi-amusée mi-sérieuse.

Il aurait pu refusé de lui répondre mais il en fit autrement.

-David.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Une partie de lui aurait voulu qu'elle sache son véritable nom mais ce serait prendre un risque: tout le monde le croyait mort. Désormais il était David Petrovith. C'était sous ce nom qu'il avait acheté cette maison.

-David , répéta t-elle pour elle même.

Elle en fut étonnée, elle pensait qu'il aurait eu un nom russe traditionnel.

-David comment? Continua t-elle.

-David tout court.

Il se leva pour clore la discussion mais elle ne voulut pas en rester là.

-Et moi?

-Quoi?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je m'appelle ?

-Non.

-Sûr?

Elle venait de lui poser la question piège.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas.

La première chose qu'on lui avait apprise lorsqu'il était entré à Scorpia c'était à ne jamais nommer une cible_. N'appelle jamais une cible par son nom. ça lui donne une personnalité. ça ouvre une porte dans sa vie et, le moment venu ça risque de te faire hésiter._

Mais était-elle vraiment une cible ou un danger pour lui? Yassen décida que non. Quel mal y avait-il à placer un nom sur visage qu'il n'oublierait de toute façon jamais.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Finit-il par vouloir savoir.

-Talya, lui apprit la jeune fille dans un sourire. Talya Berlinski.

En acceptant de connaître son nom, Yassen avait accepté beaucoup plus sans le savoir. Il avait accepté de créer un lien avec cette petite. Il avait accepté qu'elle entre dans sa vie. Il avait accepté de lui faire un tant soit peu confiance.

-Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, je vais t'apporter des couvertures, finit par proposer le Russe.

-Merci. Je ne reste que pour cette nuit, demain dès l'aube je m'en irai.

Il n'émit aucune objection, il se retira du salon pour lui apporter le nécessaire.

Il était convenu qu'elle ne reste chez lui que pour une nuit mais en réalité elle n'en repartit plus jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

BONNE ANNEE 2014 A TOUS !

Chapitre III: Une nouvelle vie qui commence.

-Interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission, interdiction de toucher à mes effets personnels. Evite d'inviter quelqu'un ici. Ne donne pas mon adresse à qui que ce soit, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Des questions?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

Il avait énoncé toutes ces règles sur un ton calme et posé, sans reprendre son souffle et sans se laisser interrompre. Il n'avait pas forcé sur son autorité et Talya comprit qu'il s'agissait plus de recommandations que d'injonctions. Elle commençait à percevoir quel genre d'homme il pouvait être: un homme solitaire qui ne comptait que sur lui-même.

Cela ne la perturbait pas, au contraire, plus elle avait conscience de l'effort que cela lui avait coûté d'accepter de la recueillir chez lui, plus elle lui témoignait de reconnaissance.

-Ne parle pas de moi à quiconque, ne mentionne pas mon nom, continua Yassen.

-Pourquoi?

Yassen soupira. Comment lui avouer la vérité? C'était impossible. Alors il ne lui dit rien.

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Tu sais, commença Talya en le tutoyant pour la première fois, je te fais confiance. Assez pour garder le secret même sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Vu ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être aussi méfiant de nature. Je ne croirai jamais que tu puisses me vouloir du mal.

Le Russe s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard. Evidement qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il ne l'aimait pas au propre sens du terme mais il avait de la compassion pour elle. Et venant de lui, c'était déjà un exploit.

Il jugea qu'il se devait de la rassurer. Même par un mensonge.

-Certaine personne pourrait me vouloir du mal. Je suis sous protection judiciaire en quelque sorte, inventa Yassen. Mais toi, tu ne cours aucun danger, inutile de t'en faire.

-Entendu, je ne dirai à personne que je te connais.

-Bien. Maintenant je vais te montrer ta chambre, pour l'instant c'est vide mais je te laisserai l'aménager à ta convenance, annonça Yassen pour changer de sujet.

-Où se trouve la tienne? Demanda Talya en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Au bout du couloir, fit Yassen . La pièce d'à côté n'a pas encore été aménagée non plus, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire.

Elle ressentait plusieurs émotions contradictoires, elle était émue, perdue et tellement frustrée. Elle aurait voulu faire plus que de se contenter de lui dire merci.

-Tu as ton espace et j'ai le mien. Je te laisse gérer tes affaires et toi...

-Je n'envahis pas ton espace, Termina Talya en souriant.

Elle respira et reprit l'air soucieux :

-Tu es sûre qu ça ne te dérange pas que je reste? J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi mais tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de profondément solitaire. Je ne voudrais pas ...bouleverser tes habitudes.

Malgré la gentillesse que lui témoignait Yassen, elle avait été frappé par son regard froid et inexpressif. Ça ne l'avait pas effrayé pour autant.

Le Russe y avait réfléchit toute la nuit.

Il aurait pu lui ordonner de quitter sa maison, il aurait pu exiger à ce qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Mais la réalité était plus compliquée : si elle disparaissait, il se demanderait toujours ce qu'elle ce qu'elle était devenue.

Comme ça s'était produit pour Alex.

Il y a des souvenirs que l'on peut supprimer de sa mémoire ,et inversement, il y a des souvenirs que l'on voudrait oublier sans que ce soit possible. Talya était l'un d'eux pour Yassen

-Tu ne me déranges pas, dit le Russe d'un ton calme pour lui inspirer confiance. Tu m'as l'air d'être assez raisonnable, je ne pense pas que tu sois difficile à vivre.

-Si je te suis désagréable, je m'en irai sur-le-champ, répliqua Talya.

Elle se promit de tout faire pour lui rendre la tâche facile, elle ne se considérait pas comme un adolescente à problèmes.

- Cet après-midi, on ira faire quelques courses pour toi, en attendant, profites- en pour faire un brin de toilette dans ta nouvelle salle de bain, tu peux aussi commencer à réfléchir à la décoration que tu souhaiterais avoir dans ta chambre ou aux effets personnels dont tu auras besoin, conseilla le Russe.

Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la matinée.

Talya soupira puis sourit. Ce qui lui arrivait était si extraordinaire qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Hier elle arpentait les rues en se demandant où elle allait dormir et aujourd'hui on lui offrait un endroit où vivre décemment.

Quand Yassen lui avait montré ce qui serait sa chambre, elle avait été gênée de voir tout le confort dont elle bénéficierait à l'avenir. En plus d'avoir sa propre salle de bain, il lui laissait disposer d'un coin dans le grenier. A l'époque où elle vivait chez ses parents elle n'avait pas eu autant de confort.

Elle avait accepté l'hospitalité de Yassen mais ne comptait pas en abuser. Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle pouvait trouver un emploi temporaire afin de rembourser les frais que le Russe avancerait pour elle, et lorsqu'elle aurait la majorité elle quitterait l'école pour gagner sa vie et devenir indépendante.

Elle exposa ses intentions à Yassen pendant qu'il la conduisait dans le centre commercial de la ville.

-C'est hors de question, refusa le Russe de manière catégorique.

-Mais je ne peux te laisser tout m'offrir sans...

- Consacre -toi d'abord à tes études et quand tu auras terminé on en reparlera. Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, je ne manque pas de moyens et je n'ai pas de famille dont je puisse faire bénéficier de ma fortune.

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, répliqua l'adolescente.

-Pour moi ça l'est, dit Yassen sur un ton qui signifiait que le débat était clos . Nous sommes arrivés.

Après avoir pris un ticket de parking, ils s'aventurèrent dans le hall principal du centre commercial, puis dans le premier magasin.

Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Yassen en Angleterre pour la première fois, Talya s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien de l'orphelin qu'elle avait vu mendier dans les rues de Moscou.

En voyant sa maison, ses vêtements et sa voiture, elle avait pensé qu'il avait bien réussi dans ses affaires et qu'il gagnait sa vie convenablement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra dans la première boutique que l'idée l'effleura qu'il pouvait même être millionnaire.

Il lui avait parlé d'effectuer quelques courses. C'était un euphémisme.

Durant toute leur séance de shopping, Yassen ne jeta pas une seule fois un coup d'oeil sur les étiquettes indiquant le prix. Il se contentait de lui prendre les articles de meilleure qualité, sans hésiter, sans fixer de limite.

D'autres personnes à la place de Talya n'y aurait vu que des avantages; après tout combien d'adolescents pouvaient se vanter d'avoir obtenu en une journée plus d'objets qu'en quinze matinées de Noël ou à dix anniversaires ? Mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Elle avait appris cela en vivant dans la rue: ne pas être matérialiste.

-Tu ne peux pas m'acheter ça! Protesta Talya.

C'était la dixième fois au moins que Yassen l'entendait prononcer cette phrase. Au départ il en était perplexe mais à force cela finissait pas l'amuser.

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est beaucoup trop luxueux, prends- moi une gamme en dessous !

Ils en étaient à la boutique électronique, elle avait convenu qu'il lui fallait un téléphone portable, mais pas d'un Iphone dernier cri. Elle avait longuement protesté pour l'ordinateur portable mais il lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait besoin pour l'école. Au grand damne des vendeurs, qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés à ce genre de cas, elle avait catégoriquement refusé pour l'Ipod et la tablette tactile mais, comme pour tout le reste, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

-Les téléphones se déchargent facilement quand on écoute de la musique dessus et si tu n'as pas envie de trimballer ton ordinateur partout, tu auras toujours ta tablette.

A partir de ce moment elle ne chercha plus à lutter. Elle le laissa choisir l'imprimante, les cartouches qui allaient avec, et quand lui demanda si elle voulait une télévision dans sa chambre et qu'elle lui répondit qu'elle préférait mieux lire, elle ne s'étonna pas de le voir tout de même commander un téléviseur lcd.

Ensuite ce fut beaucoup plus simple pour elle. Talya devait se constituer une nouvelle garde de robe et Yassen ne pouvait plus choisir à sa place.

-Je t'attendrais dans le café au deuxième étage. Essaie de te faire plaisir, et ne fais pas attention au prix, lui dit-il après lui avoir remis sa carte bleue.

-On se revoit dans deux heures.

-Je pensais que les filles adoraient le shopping, s'étonna Yassen.

Il pensait qu'elle en aurait pour trois heures au minimum.

-Dis-toi que tu es tombé sur un cas d'exception, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la première boutique, heureuse de sentir que Yassen lui faisait assez confiance pour lui remettre sa carte bleue.

Elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis qu'elle vivait dehors mais elle conservait tout de même une silhouette agréable.

Elle prit des vêtements confortables, qui la mettaient en valeur. Yassen l'avait emmenée dans une galerie marchande luxueuse pour une simple adolescente, tout ce qu'elle avait acheté lui parut cher mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle y prenait plaisir. Elle prit plus de temps que prévu pour choisir ses sous-vêtements, c'était la seule fois où accepta de s'en remettre à la haute gamme sans protestations.

Elle s'acheta trois paires de chaussures : des ballerines, des chaussures de sport et des bottes pour l'hiver. Dans la mesure où elle retournerait à l'école, elle jugea bon d'avoir un nouveau sas.

Elle ne porta aucun regard sur ce qui lui parut superflu : le maquillage , les parfums, les bijoux, hormis une montre à cadran argent qui remplacerait la montre cassée qu'elle portait toujours à son poignet.

Yassen avait commandé un café qu'il avait bu à moitié quand elle vint le rejoindre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nombre de sacs qu'elle tenait. Apparemment, elle s'était montrée trop raisonnable. Il le lui reprocha.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les boutiques tous les jours. Je préfère que tu achètes tout ce qu'il te faut, en grande quantité maintenant plutôt que tu me fasses un caprice tous les week-ends que je t'emmène faire du shopping.

-Je ne gâcherais pas tes week-ends, j'ai quasiment tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tenta de rassurer Talya.

-Que te manque t-il au juste? Interrogea le Russe.

Il avait fait commander les meubles et les décorations qu'elle avait choisi pour sa chambre et qui arriveraient dès demain matin, il avait acheté tout le linge de lit et le linge de toilette dont elle aurait besoin, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir de plus.

- Des produits pour l'hygiène quotidienne et des fournitures scolaires, répondit Talya.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose avant d'y retourner?

-Non, merci, ça ira, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Il se leva, paya sa commande et l'accompagna dans l'hypermarché.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, les bras chargés de sacs et ils prirent conscience chacun de leur côté de l'aventure dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués; Talya, dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et Yassen, dans la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait pour la première fois depuis des années un repas pour deux.

Talya avait accepté de se placer sous la tutelle d'un homme dont elle ne savait rien et qui ne paraissait pas vouloir se dévoiler aux yeux du premier venu. Elle avait discrètement observé son comportement tout au long de la journée, il s'adressait à peine aux vendeurs, il avait ignoré leur aide et s'était contenté de leur donner des ordres comme pour en finir au plus vite. Elle avait noté par ailleurs que Yassen faisait régulièrement attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, non pas par envie mais plutôt comme s'il était toujours en alerte et qu'il craignait d'être suivi.

Mais considérant sa situation, après tout il l'avait avertie pas plus tard que ce matin, Talya jugeait que son comportement était tout à fait approprié.

Le Russe quant à lui réalisait qu'il avait pris une décision cruciale. Il avait décidé de prendre sous son aile une orpheline dont il ne connaissait pas le passé. Toutefois, à en juger par ce qu'il avait vu, elle était disposée à lui en parler s'il le lui demandait. Cependant Yassen ne voulait pas la forcer, il comptait laisser les choses se faire en temps et en heure.

De son côté, il n'avait aucune crainte de se voir découvrir son identité: ses anciens employeurs n'auraient pas l'idée de venir le chercher dans le pays mais plutôt en Russie. Il ne connaissait personne en Angleterre. Et il avait une nouvelle identité. Sa cohabitation avec Talya jouerait même à son avantage : qui croirait que le tueur à gages Yassen Gregorovitch ait pu adopter une enfant? Impossible.

Ce qui posait problème à Yassen c'était de savoir s'il en était capable. Sa formation ne l'aiderait certainement pas, on ne le lui avait jamais appris à éduquer un enfant et encore moins briefé sur le sujet.

Talya était une adolescente, certes, mais elle devait tout de même pouvoir compter sur un adulte, et en l'occurrence, il s'était proposé de devenir cet adulte.

En avait-il les capacités? Seul l'avenir pouvait le lui dire. Il n'avait pas d'instinct paternel, il en était sûr. La seule fois où il avait essayé de protéger un adolescent il avait failli le tuer!

Cette pensée le ramena à Alex inévitablement.

Talya était différente de lui ou d'Alex, elle n'était pas enrôlée par une organisation et elle était fragile.

Le Russe secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas très juste penser cela. Talya était une fille enjouée et pleine de vie, elle avait choisi de prendre la vie avec gaieté malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, Yassen sentait déjà que sa présence égayait sa demeure.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne révéler aucune émotion, Yassen admettait qu'une partie s'était réjouie de pouvoir rendre heureuse cette gamine. Il aurait voulu qu'une personne eût assez de gentillesse pour en faire de même avec lui quand il vivait dans la rue, en Russie. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il projetait ses désirs sur elle, mais il avait rapidement balayé cette idée.

Ils étaient différents.

Trop différents pour pouvoir prétendre au même destin. C'était avant tout pour s'en assurer que Yassen l'hébergeait.

Ils avaient vécu la même situation, alors que lui s'était laissé enfermer dans sa solitude et dans son malheur, Talya,elle, avait accepté sa situation sans se laisser détruire par la colère et l'injustice.

C'était pour cette raison que Yassen avait été fier et heureux de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir pris la vie du bon côté.

Il se promit néanmoins de ne pas se reposer sur le confort matériel qu'il lui avait procuré. Il devait tenir ses responsabilités, c'était lui qui avait crée cette situation. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien quant à la manière d'élever un enfant.

Fort heureusement, Talya était déjà grande, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas à se confronter à une crise d'adolescence ou une rébellion qu'un enfant réserve de préférence à ses parents.

Plus il songeait aux changements qu'imposeraient son adoption, plus il voyait qu'il était inutile de se projeter dans des situations qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu.

Ce fut la première leçon que retint Yassen Gregorovitch: un enfant c'est imprévisible. On a beau tout faire anticiper la tournure des évènements mais il y aura toujours des surprises.

Lorsque Yassen eut fini de préparer le dîner, Talya vint le rejoindre.

-Si tu n'aimes pas ce que je t'ai préparé, tu peux commander chez le traiteur ou...

-Je ne suis pas difficile et tu as l'air de savoir cuisiner, dit Talya en prenant place.

-Bien, répondit Yassen en posant le dernier plat.

Il eut un silence gênant et Talya savait que Yassen n'était pas le genre d'homme à engager la conversation. Cela tombait bien car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Euh...je voulais te prévenir et t'en dire plus à mon sujet avant que tu ne t'engages pour de bon, disait-elle distraitement en jouant avec sa fourchette. Je n'ai pas bien connu mes parents, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. C'était six mois après notre déménagement en Angleterre, le pays de naissance de mon père. Et un an après que nous nous soyons rencontrés à Moscou, ajouta-elle avec un sourire triste.

Le Russe l'écoutait patiemment sans l'interrompre.

- Je n'avais pas de famille qui pouvait s'occuper de moi alors j'ai été envoyée dans plusieurs famille d'accueil. La première famille qui m'a accueillie était un couple de jeunes mariés. La femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ils étaient contents de m'avoir au début. Mais un jour elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte et son comportement à mon égard a changé. Elle s'emportait contre moi pour un rien et m'accusait de tout ce qui n'allait pas. Son mari aussi me faisait sentir que j'étais de trop. Finalement, j'ai été retiré de chez eux à l'âge de 7 ans.

Elle racontait son passé avec détachement. Yassen en fut content: ça signifiait qu'elle était parvenue à surmonter cette épreuve.

-Ensuite, ma vie est devenue un perpétuel balancement entre les familles d'accueil et les retours à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'y mettre fin, reprit Talya. J'en avais marre de vivre dans des endroits aussi chaleureux qu'une prison. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri dans la rue.

-Et que tu m'as reconnu, termina Yassen.

-Oui, souffla Talya. Enfin, si je te racontes tout cela c'est pour te dire que j'ai l'habitude des personnes qui me recueillent et qui finissent par se lasser de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Mais je ne leur en veux pas. Et de la même manière, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu venais à changer d'avis.

-Talya, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur ma décision, dit Yassen en s'efforçant de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle venait de le contrarier.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse douter de sa décision alors que lui-même se battait pour l'assimiler.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de reproches. Avant toi, jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi.

-Alors pourquoi penses-tu que j'envisage de te laisser tomber?

-Je ne veux pas tu te sentes piégé avec une ado dans les pattes.

Elle laissa ses paroles planer un moment. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais Yassen intervint:

-J'ai pris cette décision en toute conscience et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point. Demain tu auras une chambre aménagée et j'entamerais les démarches nécessaires pour rendre ton adoption légale, trancha le Russe en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Un éclair traversa ses doux yeux bleus: une lueur d'espoir.

-C'est vrai? Tu ne mens pas? Tu comptes vraiment m'adopter? Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, donna Yassen pour simple réponse au flot de questions.

Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à lui sourire.

-Finis de manger. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'habitues à ma cuisine à partir de maintenant.

Elle ne prononça plus aucun mot de la soirée.

Yassen respecta son silence, elle encaissait ce le chamboulement comme elle le pouvait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il devinait qu'elle était émue.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Plus tard, quand il descendit déposer des couvertures et un oreiller sur le divan où Talya comptait passer la nuit, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers, après lui avoir murmuré un bref bonne nuit, des bras le retinrent en l'enlaçant.

-Merci. De tout mon coeur, merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi, murmura Talya.

Heureusement qu'il était de dos.

Yassen ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il était touché lui aussi. Il y avait des années que personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas été au contact de la chaleur humaine.

Habituellement les gens avaient peur de lui. Talya faisait exception. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance et avait foi en lui.

C'était une sensation aussi agréable que nouvelle pour lui. Il sentit quelque chose en lui changer. Comme s'il avait retrouvé en lui une petite part d'humanité qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais.

-C'est peut-être à moi de te remercier, répondit Yassen pour lui-même, le regard perdu dans le vague.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée scolaire.

Le lendemain, Yassen s'était levé tôt pour régler des affaires d'ordre administrative. Talya l'avait accompagné, sa présence était obligatoire bien que ce fût lui qui fit le nécessaire.

On aurait pu lui reprocher de ne pas être marié ou de ne pas avoir d'expérience dans l'éducation des enfants, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur une assistante sociale douce et généreuse qui n'avait pu qu'apprécier son initiative.

Par ailleurs, pour faciliter la démarche, Yassen s'était fait passer pour un parent éloigné et Talya avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Finalement, considérant la situation financière du Russe et de l'âge de Talya, les services sociaux avaient consenti à faire de Yassen son tuteur légal.

Au bout de trois jours, Yassen reçu tous les documents qui en attestaient. Il avait eu recours à ses relations pour accélérer la procédure, sans pour autant trahir son identité.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la future visite d'une assistante sociale qui passerait un moment chez eux pour savoir si tout se déroulait bien.

Talya avait la nationalité anglaise et tous ses papiers étaient en règle; il ne lui restait qu'à s'inscrire à l'école et à effectuer quelques vaccins.

Peu de temps après,Yassen Gregorovitch rencontra le proviseur sans la présence de Talya à ses côtés cette fois. Tout s'était bien déroulé, on lui avait remis l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille et les documents à remplir pour son inscription. Le lycée exigeait le port de l'uniforme et le proviseur ajouta que Talya devrait prendre des cours de rattrapage pour une remise à niveau, en plus du cursus qu'elle allait suivre.

Elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée quand Yassen l'en avait informée, tout comme elle ne sembla pas anxieuse lorsqu'il la déposa devant le lycée.

-C'est ton premier jour, alors tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer.

Talya sortit de la voiture, elle se pencha légèrement vers la vitre baissée côté conducteur.

-Je suis nouvelle et je débarque en milieu de trimestre: je me ferais remarquer quoique je fasse, lui fit-elle constater.

Le Russe sourit intérieurement. Elle avait du caractère et de la répartie. Tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire des amies. Ou des ennemis.

Il pensa aussi qu'elle avait tout pour plaire aux garçons. Abandonner ses vêtements sales et vivre dans un endroit plus confortable lui avaient donné meilleure mine. Yassen avait relevé qu'elle était très jolie.

Son corps élancé lui donnait une allure svelte et élégante. Elle portait une chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et un visage aux traits fins; ses yeux bleus lumineux et malicieux lui donnaient un air enjoué. Oui, elle allait en séduire plus d'un.

-Je reviendrai te chercher après ton dernier cours, promit Yassen.

-Tu ne travailles pas? Demanda Talya.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle voulait lui poser cette question.

-Non pas pour l'instant, répondit Yassen sans ajouter d'explication.

Elle s'était habituée à ses réponses laconiques. Elle ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus.

-Alors à tout à l'heure.

-Passe une bonne journée, dit Yassen en faisant redémarrer la voiture.

Elle poussa un soupir quand elle le vit s'éloigner.

En réalité elle était un peu tendue.

Elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de dissimuler sa nervosité. Elle n'aimait pas paraître faible, surtout devant lui qui était toujours si calme et si confiant. Elle l'admirait pour sa maîtrise de soi.

Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, enfin à le côtoyer car en vérité il ne lui apprenait rien sinon pas grand chose sur lui, plus elle l'appréciait.

Elle était déterminée à ne commettre aucun faux pas. Elle ne désirait pas l'embarrasser. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Elle entra dans la cour du lycée.

C'était un bel établissement, bien entretenu et spacieux. Elle avait hâte d'entendre le bruit des récréations, de suivre les cours et surtout de se faire de nouveaux amis. Dans ses anciennes écoles, elle en comptait peu, ses multiples déménagements ne lui permettaient pas de garder contact longtemps.

Elle était venue en avance car le directeur tenait à la rencontrer avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa nouvelle classe.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Berlinski, salua le proviseur.

C'était un homme de petite taille, un peu fort mais bienveillant. Il était au courant de sa situation particulière et lui témoignait une compassion sincère.

Talya répondit à son salut et prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui indiqua.

Quand Yassen lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait son tuteur, il lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait conserver son nom de famille ou prendre le sien. Elle avait choisi de garder son nom, il avait approuvé sa décision.

Talya pensait qu'elle aurait eu droit à un discours ennuyeux et interminable mais le directeur semblait vouloir en finir aussi vite qu'elle.

Il lui souhaita de s'investir dans sa scolarité et de se montrer studieuse. Il l'encouragea à s'inscrire à des activités parascolaires malgré les cours de rattrapages qui s'ajoutaient à son emploi du temps.

L'adolescente nota qu'à trois reprises son interlocuteur jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers sa montre.

Le proviseur s'aperçut qu'il s'était montré quelque peu incorrect, il lui présenta ses excuses :

-Je regrette de devoir écourter cet entretien mais il s'avère que j'ai moins de temps que prévu à vous accorder. J'attends la visite d'un nouvel élève, si l'on puis dire. Un cas turbulent, ne prenez pas exemple sur lui, je vous en prie ! Plaisanta t-il.

Apparemment, ce rendez-vous ne l'enchantait pas.

-J'en prendrai note, ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, répondit poliment Talya en se levant.

Il l'accompagna à la porte.

Elle était contente d'entendre qu'un nouvel élève ferait sa rentrée en même temps qu'elle, malgré le fait qu'il ne jouissait pas d'une bonne réputation. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la même classe, ni même qu'ils se rencontreraient, ça la rassurait néanmoins.

Elle s'activa à récupérer ses livres scolaires et reçu un tas de prospectus l'incitant à faire parti de divers clubs. Pour se faire un rapide repérage des lieux, elle arpenta les couloirs durant la récréation. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres élèves pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle entendit sonner la fin de la pause, elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

Qui allait-elle rencontrer? Aurait-elle des amis ou tomberait-elle sur une classe qui ne remarquerait même pas son existence?

Et comme ces questions n'allaient pas trouver de réponses, elle finit par ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'était pas en retard mais le professeur occupait déjà l'estrade et ses élèves étaient au complet.

Il lui sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre.

-Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Talya Berlinski. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête.

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, pria le professeur.

L'adolescente descendit de l'estrade et se trouva une table de libre. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle et pour l'instant ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Le cours avait débuté depuis quinze minutes et malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, Talya ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle aurait voulu observer discrètement l'ensemble des élèves qui l'entourait mais c'était impossible. Et pour cause, c'était elle qui était observée pour l'heure.

Talya évita de tourner le regard vers ses camarades qui couvraient le silence de la classe par leurs chuchotements. Certains parlaient d'elle, d'autres évoquaient leur séjour et racontaient les détails croustillants qui avaient ponctué leurs vacances. Mais la plupart des conversations portaient sur la nouvelle élève qui venait d'intégrer leur classe.

C'était fâcheux et inévitable. Talya était exaspérée par cette situation au même titre que son professeur qui avait du mal à faire régner le calme dans la salle. Cependant, à l'inverse d'elle, ce dernier y était préparé et ne s'en offusquait pas. Il connaissait son métier pour l'avoir pratiqué depuis plus de dix ans, et le brouhaha qui marquait la fin des vacances lui était devenu aussi habituel que le son de cloche du lycée.

La jeune élève espérait que ce passage au scribe n'allait pas excéder plus d'une demi-journée. Alors que cet espoir la traversa, on entendit frapper à la porte.

Paradoxalement les élèves firent silence au moment où l'enseignant suspendit son cours pour aller ouvrir.

Homme intelligent et de nature joyeuse, il n'avait pas laissé le manque de concentration de ses étudiants affecter son humeur. C'était en partie grâce à cela qu'il conservait une bonne réputation auprès d'eux. Et aussi grâce à son léger manque d'autorité.

En dépit de sa longue carrière qui l'avait confrontée à différentes situations, Mark Euston ne put cacher son étonnement lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte.

Il manifesta sa surprise par un bégayement à la fois ravie et nerveux :

-Ça... ça alors...mais entrez donc.

L'élève entra dans la salle avec nonchalance. Son visage affichait un ennui à peine dissimulé.

-Je suppose que vous vous souvenez tous de votre camarade qui a dû nous quitter pour...pour, présenta maladroitement le professeur

-Une problème familiale, trancha le nouvel arrivant.

Talya ressentit immédiatement la tension qui oppressait l'atmosphère.

Tout à coup l'ensemble des occupants de la salle paraissait figé stupéfaction. Elle lut dans leur regard de la curiosité et de la moquerie: personne, le professeur y compris, ne semblait croire la raison invoquée par le lycéen.

Talya était abasourdie et impressionnée. Non pas parce que cet élève était un beau jeune homme à la fois charismatique et froid, son tuteur en était le meilleur exemple, mais parce qu'à sa venue la classe toute entière semblait se tenir en haleine. Les professeurs luttaient pour faire tenir un tel silence !

Les élèves se retenaient avec peine de colporter les pires ragots à l'égard de leur camarade, pour lequel ils ne témoignaient pas une grande amitié.

Talya en fut certaine car il vint s'asseoir directement à la première place de libre, soit auprès d'elle, sans attendre que le professeur l'y autorise et sans saluer ses camarades. Il n'en éprouva aucun remord, au contraire, il dévoilait une assurance tranquille. Il surplombait la classe avec son corps assez grand et musclé pour son âge.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle était nouvelle, à ce qu'il lui demande son prénom. Ce ne fut pas sa préoccupation. Il ne lui adressa ni un regard ni un sourire.

Le regard de Talya s'arrêta sur ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux bruns et durs avec une pointe de tristesse; elle convenait qu'il attisait sa curiosité à elle aussi.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, au bout de dix minutes elle se risqua à engager la conversation.

-Salut, je m'appelle Talya, je...

Il lui accorda enfin un regard: froid, impatient et qui lui priait de bien vouloir abréger cette conversation. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui rappelait son tuteur!

-Et je ne t'ai pas entendu te présenter, finit rapidement Talya comme si tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Il la jaugea brièvement et remarqua, qu'en effet, il ne connaissait pas son visage. Il finit par se détourner d'elle pour fixer le tableau devant lui.

Tant pis, au moins elle aurait essayé. Elle ne lui montra pas qu'elle était outrée par son attitude. Cette impression s'estompa vite.

-Alex. Je m'appelle Alex Rider, répondit le jeune homme, les yeux rivés dans le vide.


End file.
